


Journeys End In Lovers Meeting

by PJVilar



Category: Were the World Mine (2008)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/pseuds/PJVilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathon and Timothy go to college and continue their relationship. Title from Twelfth Night. Possibly one in a series. Love these boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journeys End In Lovers Meeting

“Tell me about your classes,” Jonathon says.

He does it for Timothy, to start out on a light note. He really wants to say _send me a Polaroid of your mouth, I wrap my arms around my shoulders at night and pretend it’s you, I miss your smile and your brilliant mind, holy shit, do I miss sex_.

“My classes?” Timothy says, his laugh bubbling beneath the surface. After all, the only other thing he’s said so far is “Hello?”

“Start with Monday morning, first period,” Jonathon says, and settles back on his bed, his feet propped up on -- whoops, his roommate’s pillow. He’ll have to remember to put that back.

As it happens, they only get so far as Tuesday, 8:30 a.m., because that’s when Timothy takes Intro to Italian. It’s mandatory, like nearly everything is this first year of conservatory. Also like everything else, he starts off by explaining that he has no idea how he’s ever going to do it.

“You’ll work hard and you’ll do it. And then you’ll sing in _La Boheme_.”

Tim laughs again. “At the Met. Next semester.”

 _I’ll be in the front row_ , Jonathon thinks but doesn’t say that either. Since _Midsummer Night’s Dream_ and then when he got into the New School so fast, people say that to Tim all the time. _We’ll see you at the Met, we’ll see you on Broadway, your name will be in lights_. Jonathon believes it, but he knows not to say it. It’s going to be a hard four years of work, and years more after that, for Tim to get there.

“Okay,” Jonathon concedes. “Maybe sophomore year. Say something to me in Italian.”

“Like what?”

“Anything. I know you. You’re shy at the start but then the more you do it, the less shy you get.”

“We’re still talking about Italian?” Tim asks dryly, but then continues on. “Il mio nome è Timothy,” he says and, oh, boy, that is not conversational. It’s a satisfied purr; it’s Puck. His Timothy.

“You’re doing that on purpose.”

“What?” Timothy says innocently enough, but then he goes on in a low, confidential whisper. “Io vivo a New York. Il nome del mio amante è Jonathon.”

“Tim, stop,” Jonathon says but he doesn't mean it so much as he's embarrassed he has to adjust himself before continuing this phone call.

“My lover’s name is Jonathon,” Timothy repeats in English, sounding very pleased with himself. “That’s what I just said. Also, I’m alone right now.”

“You said that too?”

“No. Are you alone right now?”

“Yes,” Jonathon whispers. They talked about this, feeling so grown-up at the time, as they made their Plans For Coping While Living in Different States. But now it’s not a plan of action. Now it’s sex, it feels like sex.

“Oh, God. I got us this far and now I don’t know what to do.”

“Let me touch you.”

“Okay,” Timothy agrees and Jonathon can maybe hear the sounds of movement and sheets, only he’s tangled in his own sheets and there goes his roommate’s pillow to the floor. “Wow.”

“You said it,” Jonathon says with a smile. They’re really going to do this, God, ten days has been like forever. “Take your cock out for me.”


End file.
